Wonderful
by Satan Abraham
Summary: She couldn't believe that he'd thought to do this for her. [fukawa/naegi] [oneshot] [non-despair]


Touko Fukawa stood still, eyes wide, wondering if this was a trick. Wondering if they were poisoned, or if when she reached out to take them he'd run away and give them to Kirigiri or Maizono or Asahina.

She swallowed. Naegi swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You gave me some on Valentine's Day, so…" he said, trailing off and glancing to the side. "I thought it would be mean to not give any back."

"You're not trying to trick me?" Fukawa asked, and Naegi shook his head. She reached out and hesitated. "They're not poisonous, right? I bet they are. I bet-"

"Fukawa-san!" Naegi said, and she jumped. "Please just… please just take them."

"You're trying to make a fool of me," Fukawa said, voice small. She wanted nothing more than to just take the chocolate and smile and be happy that someone had thought of her, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her head that said that it was a trick. That he was just doing this to try and make fun of her.

"No, Fukawa-san, really, please just take them," he said. He kept looking from side-to-side. Fukawa wondered what that was all about – if she were to look back on her own experience, she would say that he was looking for his friends so that they could end this trickery and make her miserable. If she were to look back on the romance novels, she would say that he was nervous.

He was most certainly looking for his friends.

But when a few more minutes passed with the two of them in the exact same position and no friends coming out to laugh at her, she started to have a few doubts. "You're sure? You're not just making fun of me?"

"Of course not," Naegi said, and she put out her hands. He put the chocolates in her hand gently, more gently than she could have thought any man could. It had taken her so much to work up the courage to even give him the chocolates on Valentine's Day, and she'd spent so much time thinking about what was to come with this day, and now…

She blinked back tears and tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin that was spreading over her face. Naegi looked at her curiously.

"Are you okay?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Fukawa nodded, and he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Well," he said. "I should probably g-"

"Naegi!" she said, her voice coming out faster than she'd anticipated. He jumped and looked at her, eyes wide, and she stood there with her mouth open and fingers clutching the chocolates. "I… I… t-thank you, I guess."

She tried and failed to revert back to her normal behavior. She was just too _happy_, it was like there was something ballooning up inside of her, something good and soon she would burst with it. Naegi nodded slowly. She still wasn't quite sure which side of the spectrum he fell on – was he with everyone else, or was he like the heroes in the books she wrote? Lately it had seemed like he was more on the side of the latter, which was ridiculous, but it was _true. _He was just so kind… really, it was good that he was small and sort of mousey looking, otherwise he would be far too perfect and she'd most definitely have to question his motives then.

"Yeah…" he said. "You gave some to me, so I figured…"

Fukawa nodded, and they stood there for a moment longer. Fukawa felt her face grow hot. She swallowed. Her eyes kept darting between Naegi's face and the ground. She wasn't quite sure if she could do this for much longer. That was, stand here without bursting into tears because of how happy she was.

So, she mumbled a quick goodbye and hurried to her room, clutching her chocolates to her chest and collapsing on her bed, knees curled up to her chest and utterly ridiculous, utterly giddy smile on her face. "Makoto Naegi," she said, trying the name on her tongue. It rolled nicely, though it wasn't as impressive a name as Byakuya Togami (she expected that, even if she did end up with someone else, she would still hold a dear spot in her heart for her Byakuya-sama), it was still… wonderful.

Wonderful. Yes, that explained Makoto Naegi quite well.

* * *

**This was requested by a user on Tumblr, who wanted a Fukawa/Naegi where Naegi gives her chocolates on White Day and she's happy because nobody's ever returned her chocolates before.**

**On another note, Naegi is a complete angel. **


End file.
